


Akira's Punishment Cop Outfit

by duke_electrical



Series: persona drabbles || nsfw [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Akechi Goro, Crossdressing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makeup, Punishment Cop Akira, Punishment Cop Ren, Short, Top Kursu Akira, Whining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:01:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duke_electrical/pseuds/duke_electrical
Summary: Akira fucks Goro in his Punishment Cop outfit.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: persona drabbles || nsfw [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184672
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Akira's Punishment Cop Outfit

**Author's Note:**

> my friend's idea!!!

“C’mon dear, take me in.” Akira spoke as he slowly rubbed his cock between Goro’s thighs.

The brunette scoffed, “I can’t believe it; I can’t believe I’m letting you fuck me in that… getup.”

Akira chuckled as he continued to rub, “Oh darling, I know you enjoy it.”

He leaned down to carefully place a kiss on his rosy cheek. Some lipstick smeared on his cheek, but not too much. Goro whine when he felt the tip harshly rub between his thighs. He covered his mouth and looked away from his boyfriend.

“God, when are you just going to stick it in? You’re torturing me…” Goro whined again.

Akira bucked his hips up, touching Goro’s chest with his leathered cover hand. His gloved hand ran down his stomach, to his pelvis, then his sore cock. He tenderly stroked the shaft with his fingertips then rubbed the slit. Goro gave a shaky sigh with a shiver. He tried his best to buck up, but it only made his thighs jerk Akira off. Akira bit his lower lip, giving another fast buck. Goro bucked up once more, trying to catch Akira’s fingers. Akira chuckled, his lover was so desperate for a small hand-job. How pathetic was that?

Goro’s tongue flopped out as he gave a shaky moan. Goro arched his back, grabbing the sheets of the bed. Akira’s fingers continued teasing his lover’s shaft, his thumb pressing on the head of the dick. Akira’s gloved fingers were already covered in pre-cum, what a poor little sight. Goro’s cock became more and more needy for tiny strokes, he can’t take it anymore. Akira gave a smirk, his red lips widened showing some dazzling teeth. The lovely brunette gasped, feeling his cock finally become covered with the gloved hand. Goro gripped harder onto the sheet, digging his nails into them.

“FUCK!” Goro shouted gleefully, “You’re so good!”

Akira rolled his eager eyes and he spoke, “Lil’ whore, you’re only feeling my fingers and my palm around your cock. How are you already so turned on by this? You’re just a desperate little thing, aren’t you? I can’t believe this, you already look like you’re going to spill. Look how your cock is twitching. Can’t you hold it in a little bit longer? I don’t want you to go soft on me just yet. Don’t cum, don’t you dare fucking cum yet, you better hold it in. Cute little whore.”

Goro shook at every word Akira said. It felt so good, Goro wanted to cum! He feels so useless just laying there with his cute dick out. He’s naked and bare for his lover to see. Meanwhile, Akira is still wearing that beautiful cop outfit. Despite him heartily despising the police, he really pulls off this promiscuous wear. He looks like a dominatrix, or whatever the term is… Goro didn’t care, he just wanted Akira to hurt and fuck him. Goro wanted nothing more than to be filled. It was embarrassing to admit it… but getting filled in that outfit? Holy fuck, Goro wanted that more than anything.

“Fuck… fuck oh fuck! You’re going too hard! I wanna cuuuum!” Goro slurred his words.

Akira bit his lower lip, trying not to reply back. His own cock was becoming sore as well, he had to put it in. Goro was already so slicked up from before. After watching Goro finger his poor hole, Akira gave him this treat. Yet… Goro only gave him some sass, so a little punishment like this wouldn’t hurt the brunette. Akira pulled his cock out of his thighs, then rubbed it against Goro’s asshole. The male on the bed shuddered.

“Oh fuuuuck, oh fuck Akira! Don’t stop, just shove it in!” Goro screamed as his lover continued to carefully rub.

Akira bit his lower lip then replied, “Fuuuck babe, you’re gonna take in my cock so well. I can’t wait to fill you up, you deserve it. You’re so desperate. Now take it!”

Akira shoved his cock deep inside of his lover, Goro screamed louder. He threw his head back, Akira began to jerk his cock off harder. He slid all the way in, he kept himself there for a tiny bit. After Goro looked adjusted, he bucked hard.

“A-Ah-Ah! Akira! Oh fuck! Not too hard, I’ll break in half!” Goro tried to lift up his lover’s skirt more, however, he was only met with failure.

Akira smacked his hand away, he gave his cock a hard jerk with a frown. Goro whined and covered his face. A pitiful moan miraculously escaped his lips; his mouth hung wide open. Watching him try to make himself cum… what a disastrous sight. Akira huffed out as he continued bucking deep inside of him. Goro’s eyes filled with tears, his sweet spot was already getting touched. Over and over again, it was being prodded at.

Akira felt Goro’s ass tighten around him; a moan escaped his stained lips. He leaned down to kiss his lips. Goro uncovered his face to let his lips press up against his. He opened his mouth, letting Akira’s tongue violate his. Lipstick smeared on Goro’s lips and jaw. Goro’s cock twitched within his lover’s grasp, he needed to cum so bad. He wanted to spill more than anything, Goro needed to cum in Akira’s leather covered hand. Goro peered up at his lover, small tears made their way down his cheek. Akira pulled away, licking Goro’s bottom lip.

“Cum for me, cum…” Akira moaned lowly.

Goro smirked as he gave a wide smirk. More moans escaped his lips, his eyes widened as he felt Akira’s hand cover his cock. One more twitch, then his cock finally released. Goro shook as he felt himself cum all over Akira’s hand. The black haired male sighed from astonishment. Goro’s cock looked so sore… so cute and red. Akira hasn’t even cum yet, will he fuck him harder and harder? Who knows, but Akira is still going raw and hard.

“I-I… I came, Akira.” Goro whined.

Akira moaned, “I think I might cum inside of you soon…!”

Akira licked the cum off of his leather glove. Goro tried to match his speed, “You’re a fuckin’ pervert, but I love that.”

Akira’s hat began to fumble off as he went harder. Goro reached his hands up and pulled the extensions out of his hair. He pulled his curly hair as Akira fucked harder. His balls slapped against his ass, Goro shook.

“Cum… I need you! I need you Akira, now cum!” Goro shook.

Akira couldn’t keep it in; he finally came deep inside of him. Goro screamed hysterically when he felt the tip cum against his sweet spot. His mouth opened ever so widely as Akira’s tongue made its way in. After he was milked, he pulled his limp cock out.

“Next time, you’re going to step on me more.” Goro spoke fondly after the kiss.

“If you wish for that, then I shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> [my carrd](https://duke-yosuke-thighs.carrd.co)


End file.
